Until the End
by MassDestroyer
Summary: A revisioned Mass Effect. Starting from pre-ME1 all the way to the end of  What I think it should be  ME3. MShep-Tali
1. Chapter 1

:::Mindior:::

-12 Years Prior-

-Mindior spaceport-

"We have seven ships entering the atmosphere, going to make contact."

"They are transmitting an IFF used by pirates and slavers."

"They aren't responding, contacting the alliance, I think this is a slave raid."

-Outside the city-

John Shepard was just walking home from school. Even during the day he could clearly see seven ships entering the planet's orbit.

"Must be a supply run" he said to himself

Upon arriving at his house there was a loud crash. He turned to look at the city he had just left and saw explosions across the city. His parents forced him into the house where there was a news report of an ongoing slaver raid.

-Seven hours later-

"Doors locked. Hack it." Said one of the slavers

"Done"

Within seconds the slavers found Shepard and his parents. His mother screamed, and was shot in the head by a batarian. His father ran to her side and found that she was dead. He started cursing at the slavers, and then a human shot him in the chest and said,

"They weren't worth much; we could fetch a good bit for the boy though."

Shepard ran and punched one pirate in the head.

"You'll regret that." Stated the slaver as he shot John in the leg "Now do you want to go without a fight or end up like your parents?"

"Go to hell." He responded

"Then I guess we do this the hard way."

The last thing the slaver saw was Shepard look up, his eyes start glowing blue, and a biotic sword plunge into his chest. The rest of the slavers were shot into the wall by Shepard's biotics. Most of the slavers were killed by warps. The rest were killed by being shot into the wall by a second throw. The last one, the leader pulled a pistol and fired at Shepard twice. The first hit him in his left arm, the other in his stomach. Shepard re-extended the sword and sliced the batarian's head off. John's dad was against the wall watching. One of his arteries was shot and he had lost a lot of blood.

"John come here." He whispered

Shepard complied

"Son your special, you're going to survive this. You were born to do great things. Not just because of what you can do."

"We're both going to make it through this." He replied more to himself then his father

"If I die here, let me tell you this. You will make me proud; I know you'll make me proud."

And with that he faded away, leaving John alone in the house. It was 9 hours after that the alliance made it down to the planet. When they arrived at John's house they did not expect the ground to be littered with the corpses of slavers. They found John still next to his father's corpse, he had lost an ungodly amount of blood, but he was alive, barely.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Alex Kelson  
>Report on John Shepard<p>

Entry 1: 4 days after recovery of patient.  
>Nice to see at least one of the colonies youth survive. This boy is in a coma, and has been moved to critical condition. We performed emergency surgery on his torso to remove several mass accelerator slugs lodged in his stomach, ribs, few internal organs(some vital) and intestines. We were able to move him to a stable state after 72 hours of blood transplants, and more surgeries than I care to remember.<p>

Entry 2: 6 days after recovery of patient.  
>The boy who revealed himself to the Alliance as John Shepard was in shock. For 17 hours he appeared to be suffering from amnesia. Asking who am I, where am I, why don't I remember anything? Batarian blood had entered his system causing blood poisoning (which foreign contaminated substances entering his brain should have killed him, the amnesia has been the only notable sign of tamper with his brain). He needed blood donations and emergency surgery on his intestines to repair most of the damage done by the bullets. Despite his condition and partially to his doctors' amazement he would make a full recovery. With as serious the wounds to his stomach were there would be dozens of foods he would never eat again and many pills he would take daily for many years to stop the pain, bleeding, and to stimulate natural healing, etc. After 23 hours his mental state seems to have stabilized, for now.<p>

Entry 3: 9 days after recovery of patient.  
>In his recovery he showed physical and mental strength almost alien for someone of his age. Upon further examination of his brain we discovered a well-developed biotic nodes. Not anywhere near standard levels, we are yet to see what he can do with his powers.<p>

Entry 4: 13 days after recovery of patient.  
>Shepard shows signs of depression, which is to be expected, and wishes to see nothing more of his old home. Upon questioning he claims to want to go to the human homeworld of Earth. He plans to see if he can find some kind of work or join the alliance. I believe that the latter is most likely. His depression started shortly after going through the casualty list for the raid. I believe someone extremely dear to him was lost during the raid. I guess when you consider it, even those who survived, part of them all died that day.<p>

Entry 5: 29 days after recovery of patient.  
>Today Shepard was able to display use of biotics, weakly, without any implants or prior training. Our first display was when he pulled a water bottle over to himself from his bed. A few hours later he was able to lift empty crates in the hospital basement. Accounts from the soldiers who found him claimed it looked like the Batarians had been massacred, being torn to bits, some with gaping holes in their bodies, other missing entire limbs. If what we see is without any assistance I look forward to seeing his capabilities with an amp. The hospital has decided to monitor him for three more months to make sure his recovery is smooth. It is likely that the alliance will also pay to have Shepard implanted with a biotic amp. So he will be in hospital care for at least another two months.<p>

Once Shepard leaves I am to keep watch of him and to ease any troubles he has mentally. Will continue to update log with further updates regarding Shepard.

Entry 6: 4 Months after recovery of patient  
>Shepard was outfitted with a new L3x implant. The alliance hasn't even given them to all of their soldiers, most still use an L2x implant. Eight days after surgery Shepard displayed his biotics, already able to use a wide range of abilities.<p>

Entry 7: 6 months after recovery of patient  
>John Shepard has been cleared from the hospital. With only nine month until his eighteenth birthday the alliance has decided to put him in a good foster home, an ex-alliance couple with which John seems to be integrating nicely, and pay for all education, food, and training costs. When I talked with some of Shepard's biotics instructors, they told me that he is one of the most gifted people they have seen.<p>

Dr. Alex Kelson

::: ::: END OF LOG ::: :::


End file.
